The business of collecting, processing, and long term storage of biological samples allows healthy individuals to privately preserve their tissue for future use in therapy. Individualized collection and storage provides a solution to and for “personalized medicine” issues or as “bioinsurance” by making the patient's own preserved tissue available for future use.
Business methods which are established for this reason are not only required to coordinate a unique process for the specific tissue for preservation, but also include equipment to complement the process to accomplish this objective. In addition, successful methods also need to appreciate and include other services to effectively and efficiently obtain a substantially pure and viable cryogenically stored sample for later use.
Recent developments in the understanding and properties of tissues and cells allow for advancement in science wherein biological samples obtained can be processed and cryogenically stored for later use for a variety of therapies. However, though the science may exist, a cost effective, dependable and long-term business method must also exist to make this idea viable.